The invention relates to an apparatus for producing packs, in particular cuboidal cigarette packs, which, during manufacture, can be conveyed in receiving means or pockets of endless conveyors, in particular of revolving turrets, and can be transferred from one turret to a neighbouring turret, the pockets for the packs having movable pocket walls in order to hold the packs.
The efficiency of packaging machines, in particular for cigarette packs, is restricted if significant regions of the packaging machine are set up for cyclic operation. The trend is therefore increasingly towards setting up a packaging machine for continuous operation.
A problem, with this arrangement, is the handling of the packs, which have been completed in whole or in part, in the context of endless conveyers, in particular in the context of (folding or drying) turrets, if these revolve continuously. A turret belonging to the standard equipment of a packaging machine is provided along the circumference with receiving means or pockets for the packs. The friction-free transfer of the packs from one turret to the neighbouring turret is difficult since, in this arrangement, the packs have to be released by the one turret and received by the other turret.